Star Trek Return of the Jedi
by Ben Griggs
Summary: The Millennium Falcon passes through a rift in space and meets the Enterprise. Will the Federation be willing to assist the Rebellion in their fight against the Empire? please read and review. Squal named Star Wars:Dominion War Legal stuff on profile
1. Prolouge

Prologue New Galaxies

Han Solo had no idea where he was. One minute he was on his way to the Rebel Base on Hoth and then his ship passed through some sort of wormhole or something. Ship systems were okay and the sensors kept beeping at him. "Okay, Okay I get it. Chewie, are you alright?" Han asked. The Wookie growled an affirmative. "Then let's see what the sensors are beeping at me for." He looked up and saw a ship with a saucer-shaped section extending down into a cigar-shaped section. The cigar-shaped section had two pylons connected to it and connected to the pylons were two blue nacelles of some sort. Each of the nacelles had something in the front that was red and he had no idea whether to power up the quad cannons or not.

Suddenly the comm. beeped. He couldn't establish a visual link to the ship but he could do an audio link. "This is Captain Han Solo of the freighter _Millennium Falcon_. Who are you?"

"_I am Captain Jean-Luc Picard of the U.S.S. __Enterprise__. Do you need any assistance?"_ he asked.

"Uhhhh…. No not really. I would like to know where I am though. I passed into some sort of wormhole or singularity I have no idea where I am."

"_Captain Solo you might want to come aboard my science officer may have an explanation."_

"Sure, is there a docking bay where I can park my ship?"

"_Yes, the main shuttle bay should fit your ship adequately."_

"Thanks."

Solo piloted the Falcon into the shuttle bay which did indeed fit his ship. He saw two other ships in the bay which he figured were shuttles. As he walked down the ramp he saw four humans and an alien he did not know. The balding man introduced himself "I am Captain Jean-Luc Picard, these are my officers Commander Riker, my first officer. Councilor Troi, Doctor Crusher, Geordi LaForge, chief engineer and my security chief Commander Worf."

"I am Captain Solo; this is my copilot Chewbacca or Chewie for short."

"It is good to meet you. If you will follow me my science officer Commander Data has a theory. We were studying the phenomenon when you passed through."

They all entered a turbolift which took them to a conference room. Commander Data explained what happed. "It appears to be a quantum singularity with curious temporal properties. While time passes in this galaxy if you choose to go back through, you will enter at the exact time you exited your galaxy. It would be as though you never left. It also appears to be stabilizing."

"So I have lots of time then good because from what I've seen of this ship you could help us."

Solo explained about the Empire, the Death Star and the desperate struggle of the Rebellion. When he finished he asked for the Federations help. Captain Picard explained about the Prime Directive but said he would contact Starfleet Command and see what they want to do. "In the meantime Mr. Laforge can assist with repairs to your vessel."

"Thanks I appreciate the help. It seems me and Chewie can hardly keep her together these days." Said Solo.

The group adjourned for the day and Captain Solo, Chewie and Geordi went back to the shuttle bay. Captain Picard went to his ready room and contacted Starfleet, who were reluctant to get involved in the Rebellion. But said if they are fired upon by Imperial vessels then they would fully aid the Rebellion. Picard met with Solo again. "Captain Solo I've spoken with Starfleet Command. They are reluctant to get involved with a war in another galaxy and are concerned how it would affect us. You can contact the Klingons who are not bound by such a rule. They would be glad to assist you I think. However because of the danger posed by the Empire we will establish a heavy military presence in this system. But are going to refrain from supporting the Rebellion openly-"

_"Worf to Captain Picard, another vessel is coming through the rift."_

"We're on our way." Replied Picard. He and Solo walked out onto the bridge. The vessel was already on screen. It looked different from the common Imperial ships described by Solo. He turned to Solo for an explanation. "It's a Nebulon-B Frigate Captain, a support ship. Still used by the Empire."

"Hail the vessel Mr. Worf." Ordered Picard

_"Attention Rebel Vessel,_ _this is the Imperial Frigate Warhammer. Stand down and prepare to be boarded."_

"This is Captain Jean-Luc Picard representing the United Federation of Planets. We are not members of the Rebel Alliance, however If you open fire on us it will be considered an act of war."

_"So be it."_

The Imperial vessel powered its weapons but Data raised the shields just in time. The ship rocked slightly. "Report." Ordered Picard.

"Shields down to 95%. The weapons appear to be a kind of superheated laser; the enemy vessel is also launching smaller craft." Reported Worf

"TIE fighters. You better let me get the Falcon out there and take them out." interjected Solo

"Very well, Mr. Worf prepare to launch the Falcon. Lock photon torpedoes on their long range comm. array and weapons, use phasers on the fighters when you can. Fire when ready."

"Aye sir."

The ship rocked slightly again. Solo quickly pointed to the areas where the Frigate's long range communications could be taken out and their weapons array. Then he went to the shuttle-bay and the Falcon took off. The Falcon swooped through the single squadron of TIE fighters that had been launched. The Enterprise was taking a few out but the fighters were still too fast. Multiple torpedoes lanced out at the frigate disabling it. "The enemy vessel is withdrawing." Reported Worf.

On screen the frigate could be seen turning around, its remaining fighters trying to cover it from the attacks of the Falcon. "Hail Captain Solo."

"Aye sir channel open."

"Captain Solo, in light of recent events I believe the Federation will aid the Rebellion."

_"Good we need as many ships, weapons and soldiers as you can spare."_

"Mr. Worf, get me Starfleet Command on subspace secure channel."

"Aye sir."

He walked back into his ready room. Admiral Nechiaev responded to him. _"I take it this is urgent Captain."_ She said

"Yes Admiral. You are aware of the Millennium Falcon, Captain Solo and the situation in their galaxy correct?"

"_I've read the short report you sent us yes."_

"An Imperial vessel came through the rift. It contacted us and accused us of being members of the Alliance and opened fire. I told them we were not members but if they opened fire that it would be an act of war. The vessel opened fire and we were forced to disable it's weapons and communication system."

_"I see."_

"Admiral, it was only a frigate we engaged. From what Captain Solo has told me. The Imperial fleet is composed mainly of Star Destroyers. Warships Admiral, nothing more nothing less. I believe the Galactic Empire posses a serious threat not only to the Federation but the entire Alpha Quadrant. "

_"I Agree. It will take most of the day to draft a declaration of war against the Empire but I think the Klingons can be there faster. In the meantime equip Captain Solo with whatever you can. Load his ship with medical supplies for the most part. Weapons will be coming later as well as ships. I'm sending orders for the Intrepid and Christophe to join you. Wait until they arrive for further orders"_

The channel closed. Captain Picard called in Captain Solo after he had returned. He asked him about the Imperial Star Destroyers capabilities. Because of his previous experience as an Imperial officer Solo gave him a full briefing on the Star Destroyer and its classes. He also briefly described support ships. The Carrack-class light cruiser, Nebulon-B Frigate, and Lancer-class Frigate. Picard put this information in a report and sent it to Starfleet intelligence. Intelligence immediately began analyzing the report and began developing defenses and tactics against such large vessels and even faster fighters. All around the Federation, fleets and troops were assembled. Squadron after squadron of Peregrine-class curiers was quickly retrofitted with weapons.

Solo left his ready room, the comm. pinged and an ensign informed him of the other ships arrival. The _Intrepid_ and the _Christophe_. Shortly after Geordi walked in and talked to him about the propulsion system especially the hyper-drive. "I am reasonably certain with help from Captain Solo that I can modify our warp drive to travel at the same speeds with the same accuracy of navigation. Our computer can handle all the calculations necessary to jump into hyperspace. From what he has told me it is almost like trans-warp drive in that he can travel from one side of the galaxy to the other in just a few months. He also asked if I could install better shields and weapons on his ship. I told him I'd have to discuss it with you."

"That's fine Geordi; Starfleet Command has declared war on the Galactic Empire. I'm having Doctor Crusher load his ship with medical supplies. Put whatever you can on his ship."

"Yes sir I'll get right on it."

A few more days past and they modified the warp drives of the other two ships. They also downloaded the navigation computer data of his galaxy. Then Geordi installed Starfleet issue shields on top of the military grade shielding system already on the _Falcon_ and modified the concussion missile system to use photon torpedoes. He taught Solo how to use the torpedo system and how he could allocate shield power. "When we have more appropriate facilities we'll be able to install phasers on your ship." Said Geordi.

"Good" said Solo.


	2. Chapter 1 Arrival and Battle for Hoth

Chapter 1-Arrival and the Battle for Hoth

The three Starfleet ships and the freighter passed back into the singularity and set a course for Hoth. The modified warp drives worked perfectly propelling the ships right on course to Hoth. The four ships came out of hyperspace near the icy planet of Hoth. Captain Picard as leader of the small force went down in a shuttle following the Millennium Falcon down to Echo base. They met General Riekan, Princess Leia, and Commander Skywalker. Captain Picard had Worf beam into the control center and demonstrate the phaser compression rifle to the Rebel troops who immediately fell in love with the weapon. He also passed out phaser side-arms explaining that they were self-recharging so the troops never have to worry about running out of ammo. The two _Intrepid_-class ships landed near Echo base and helped set up turrets outside the base.

Suddenly the _Enterprise_ detected the probe droid crashing on Hoth. They saw Luke attacked by the Wampa creature but couldn't help him without risking beaming up the ice creature as well. Solo went to look for him and found him. In the morning they were rescued and Luke was placed in a Bacta tank. Solo and Chewie went out to investigate the probe which took a shot at Chewie. Solo took a shot while its back was turned and it self-destructed. "It's a good bet the Empire know we're here." Said Solo.

General Riekan turned to Picard "How fast can those ships get our troops aboard?"

"They can lift off quickly. Getting your troops aboard will take time though; the ships only have three or four transporters. The _Enterprise_ has seven not including cargo transporters though so we should be able to assist in the evacuation."

"Then we'd better get started with the evacuation."

"Agreed, Picard to _Intrepid_ and _Christophe_ begin takeoff procedures and start transport of Rebel troops."

"Acknowledged Captain."

Luke had recovered by then and was in a room recuperating. Solo came and explained what happened. Suddenly a warning over the comm. "I've picked up a fleet of Imperial ships in sector four. Begin evacuation procedures. Load all snowspeeders and launch all X-wing fighters."

"You had better get moving Luke." Said Han.

"Alright, good luck." Said Luke as Han hurried off to the command center.

Picard beamed back to the _Enterprise_ and began transporting Rebel troops aboard. Whole squads beams aboard and were sent straight to one of the largest cargo bays for that was the only place to put them. The wounded were sent to sickbay, once the command staff beamed aboard 

there was only the ion cannon crew and a small contingent of soldiers. The Imperials landed outside the shield generator with their AT-ATs, the two starships hovering above the ground had no trouble destroying the enemy transports. They continued to beam aboard troops at a slower pace. The ion cannon fired several shots into the enemy fleet clearing the way for the rebel transports carrying what troops and supplies couldn't fit on the three Starfleet ships. The first transport lifted off with an escort of two fighters. General Solo took off in the Falcon with Leia and some other troops. With the evacuation complete except for the ion cannon crew and the soldiers protecting them the _Enterprise_ beamed them all aboard at once and the three ships set a course to rendezvous with the larger Rebel fleet near Sullust. All the rebel transports cleared the blockade and jumped into hyperspace. The Starfleet ships started through the blockade firing at the Imperial ships all the way through. Before they jumped into hyperspace Picard dispatched a shuttle also modified to be able to jump into hyperspace with orders to go back into their galaxy and give the star charts of this galaxy to the first Starfleet ship it sees. It also carried blueprints for modifying the warp drive and computer systems to jump into hyperspace.


	3. Chapter 2 Moblization

Chapter 2-Mobilization

The shuttle dispatched by the _Enterprise_ made it through the rift just in time to see a large fleet of Starfleet vessels coming out of warp. Lieutenant Smith, who was piloting the shuttle hailed the lead ship. "This is Lieutenant Smith I carry star charts and vital information about this galaxy."

"Lieutenant, this is Captain Benjamin Sisko of the U.S.S. _Defiant_, we read you, prepare to beam aboard."

"Yes sir." He said. He brought the shuttle alongside the _Defiant_. "Smith to _Defiant_, one to beam up." After briefing the Captain about what happened at Hoth she said "You've done a fine job Lieutenant. I'll order our ships to start modifying their systems at once. In the meantime we have some quarters for you."

"Thank you Captain."

Chief O'Brian briefed the engineering chiefs of the other ships then he went to tell Captain Sisko how long it will take to modify their systems. "Captain, most of the ships will take two to three days but I can probably have the Defiant's modifications done by noon tomorrow if we work through the night."

"Very well Chief, thank you."

Captain Sisko contacted the other ships telling them that whoever gets their modifications done first must rendezvous with the rebel fleet as soon as possible.

Captain Picard met with the leaders of the Rebellion, Admiral Ackbar, Princess Leia, Commander Skywalker, Generals Solo, Calrissian, and Madine along with several other military officials. Picard told the rebel leaders that the Federation fleet should rendezvous with them soon. "It may take a few days to modify their systems but I think they should be here within a week."

Ackbar spoke up "Good we'll need all the ships we can get. We will be sorely outnumbered if the Imperial fleet shows up."

One day later Federation ships started to trickle in ones twos and threes. After four days the entire fleet had arrived without alerting the Imperials to their location. Captains Picard and Sisko met with the leaders once again to discuss the strategy for destroying the second Death Star. They agreed that a ground team had the best chance but they had a backup plan. If the team 

failed they would call in the Intrepid-class ships because they could enter the atmosphere and destroy it from above. The Captains of the other ships watched the briefing from their ships.

"You can see here the Death Star orbiting the forest moon of Endor. Although the weapons systems on this death star are not yet operational the death star does have a strong defense mechanism. It is protected by an energy shield which is generated from the nearby forest moon of Endor. Once the shield is down our cruisers will create a perimeter, while the fighters fly into the superstructure and attempt to knock out the main reactor. Captain Sisko and General Calrissian have both volunteered to lead the fighter attack." Said Ackbar

"Good luck" said Solo. They looked at him strangely "you're gonna need it."

"General Madine." Said Ackbar

"We have stolen a small Imperial shuttle. Disguised as a cargo ship and using a secret Imperial code, a strike team will land on the moon and deactivate the shield generator. If they fail however, the Federation's Intrepid-class ships will enter the atmosphere and destroy it from above." Said Madine

A Starfleet lieutenant raised his hand. "Yes Lieutenant?"

"Sir, the Hazard team volunteers to accompany the strike team."

"I'm glad to hear it. Fine you'll accompany the team." Turning to Solo he asked "is you're strike team assembled?"

"Uhhh my team is ready, but I don't have a command crew for the shuttle." Replied Solo

Chewie growled and waved his arm "It was gonna be rough pal I didn't want to speak for you."

Chewie growled again.

Solo smiled and said "That's one."

"General, count me in." said Leia

"I'm with you too." Said Luke

"Well there you have it General." Said Solo

"Good. You will launch the shuttle in one hour. All other ships make final preparations." Said Madine

Picard approached Admiral Ackbar "Admiral I just thought of something. So far as the Empire knows we only have three ships here. I suggest the Federation drop out of hyperspace 

just outside the system. If the Imperial fleet shows up we can come in behind them and have them trapped."

"That's a good idea Captain. Very well, make preparations and I'll pick the location for your fleet to come out of hyperspace." Said Ackbar

An hour later the shuttle carrying the strike team took off from _Home One_ and jumped into hyperspace.


	4. Chapter 3 Insertion

Chapter 3-Insertion

The shuttle came out of hyperspace above the forest moon of Endor. They saw the Imperial fleet already there and headed toward the moon. They soon contacted traffic control from the Super Star Destroyer _Executer_. "Shuttle _Tyderium_, requesting deactivation of the deflector shield." Said Solo

"Shuttle Tyderium, transmit the clearance code for shield passage." Said the Controller

"Transmission commencing." Responded Solo

Darth Vader stood on the bridge of the _Executer_; suddenly he sensed something odd about the shuttle. He approached Nedar and asked "Where is that shuttle going?"

Nedar pressed a button "Shuttle Tyderium, what is your cargo and destination?"

"Parts and technical crew for the forest moon." Said the shuttle pilot

"Do they have a code clearance?" asked Vader

"It's an older code sir but it checks out. I was about to clear them. Should I hold?" asked Nedar.

"No…leave them to me. I will deal with them myself." Said Vader  
"As you wish my lord," turning to the controller he said "carry on."

The controller's voice came over the comm. "Shuttle Tyderium. Deactivation of the shield will commence immediately. Follow your present course."

Solo smiled and closed the channel "Okay. I told you it was gonna work. No problem."

He guided the shuttle to a landing on the moon. They exited and began the long trek to the shield generator. Lieutenant Munro approached Solo "Sir, may I suggest I take my team on an alternate route. It will double our chances of getting to the generator."

"Go ahead." Said Solo

Munro tossed him a combage "Contact us if plans change." he said

The rebel team soon made contact with some scout troopers. A speeder chase ensued and all were destroyed. Luke and Leia were separated but Luke was able to make contact with General Solo. "We got separated."

Solo tapped the combage Munro had given him "Solo to Munro, Leia has gone missing and we can't find her. Can you locate her?"

"One second sir. Chell, anything?" responded Munro

"No sir, I'm not picking up any human life signs on the tricorder." Said Chell

"Sorry sir we can't find her. Do you want to link up?" asked Munro

"No, when you get to the generator stay hidden and wait for us." Ordered Solo

"Aye sir, Munro out."

Chewie growled something; he went to investigate a dead animal on a tree. He started to take it off… suddenly they were all caught up in a primitive rope trap. R2 cut them out and they fell. As they recovered they found they were surrounded by Ewoks. C-3PO stood up and the Ewoks began to bow down to him. "Well why don't you use your divine influence and get us outta this?" said Solo

"I beg your pardon General Solo but that just wouldn't be proper." Said 3PO

"Proper?!"

"It's against my programming to impersonate a deity."

Solo started to rise and found several spears pointed at him "Hey! Point that thing someplace else." Grabbing one spear and shoving it away. The Chief Ewok talked with some of his friends and pointed it back at Solo. He grabbed the spear and tried to pull out his pistol but Luke stopped him saying it will be alright. The small creatures took their weapons away and tied them to long branches and carried Solo, Chewie, Luke, and R2 to their village in the trees. In the middle of a ceremony Leia showed up. 3PO tried to tell the Ewoks to let them go but they refused. Luke spoke up "3PO, tell them if they don't do as you wish you'll become angry and use you're magic."

"But Master Luke what magic I couldn't possibly-"

"Just tell them."

3PO told the Ewoks and this scared them but they still didn't let them go. They began to light fires under Solo. Luke concentrated and lifted C-3PO in his throne above the crowd using the Force. The Ewoks were immediately frightened and let them go. 3PO told the Ewoks of the story against the Empire. The Ewok chief considered this with his council and said something to 3PO then 3PO said "Wonderful! We are now part of the tribe." The Ewoks immediately celebrated with hugs all around. Solo told 3PO to try and get their weapons back. Leia went outside to talk to Luke. Luke left before Solo got outside. The next morning they went to the 

shield generator and found the strike team and the Hazard team already there. Hiding behind a log Leia spoke up and said "The control bunker is on the far side of that landing platform. This isn't gonna be easy."

"That's nothing. Chewie and me have gotten into a lot of places more heavily guarded than this." Responded Solo

One of the Ewoks was talking to 3PO. "What's he saying?" asked Leia

"He says there's a secret entrance on the other side of the ridge."


	5. Chapter 4 Battle of Endor, Into the Trap

Chapter 4- Battle of Endor, Into the Trap

With the rebel and Federation fleets in formation, the rebels launched their fighters and the _Defiant_ led them to the front of the fleet. Admiral Ackbar came over the comm. "All craft, prepare to jump into hyperspace on my mark."

With that the rebel fleet, along with the _Defiant_ jumped into hyperspace. Captain Picard on the _Enterprise_ watched as the fleet left and opened a comm. channel to the Federation fleet. "This is Captain Picard, set course for the coordinates provided by Admiral Ackbar."

The _Enterprise_ received a chorus of acknowledgments and Commander Riker said "The fleet has responded sir. They're ready to make the jump to hyperspace."

Picard pointed his finger straight ahead "Engage."

On Endor the strike team had moved to the back of the shield generator and had taken up positions. Solo turned to one of the Ewoks "Back door huh? Good idea." C-3PO was talking to another Ewok "OH MY! Princess Leia-" Leia put her hand over his mouth and he lowered his volume "I'm afraid our furry companion has gone and done something rather rash."

"Oh no" said Leia.

"There goes our surprise attack." Said Solo

An Ewok was getting on one of the speeder bikes parked near the entrance. There were four scout troopers guarding the entrance one of them noticed the Ewok. "Look! Over there! Stop him!" The Ewok somehow figured out how to start the bike up and took off. Three of the four troopers hopped on the remaining speeder bikes in pursuit.

"Not bad for the little fur ball there's only one left." Said a surprised Solo.

With one trooper remaining, getting inside the compound would be much easier. The Hazard team stayed in the forest as backup while the rebel force captured the last trooper and forced their way inside. Solo and the group found the control room and quickly took control. Outside the generator 3PO noticed officers and stormtroopers rushing inside. "Oh my they'll be captured!" the Ewoks ran off "Wait wait come back! R2 stay with me."

In the control room the rebels were just about to shut down the generator when they were surrounded by stormtroopers and officers. Their weapons were confiscated and they were led outside where the entire Imperial garrison stationed on the moon was waiting for them.

The rebel fleet came out of hyperspace right on time and the fighters approached the second Death Star. General Calrissian opened the comm. "All wings report in." he said

"Red leader standing by."

"Green leader standing by."

"Blue leader standing by."

"Grey leader standing by."

With all fighters standing by Wedge Antilles, commander of Rouge Squadron said "Lock S-foils in attack position."

The fighters approached the Death Star but the Defiant's sensors noted that the energy shield was not down. "Sisko to Calrissian the shield is still up."

"I've got no reading are you sure?"

"Affirmative, all craft pull up."

The force of rebel fighters split in two and turned around- only to see hundreds of star destroyers and TIEs headed for them. The cruisers and frigates of the fleet also turned to face the Imperial fleet. Admiral Ackbar opened a subspace comm. channel to the Federation fleet "Captain Picard, this is Admiral Ackbar we need assistance."

"Acknowledged, we are on our way."

Thirty seconds after that the Federation fleet came out of hyperspace behind the Imperials. Although the ships were much smaller they automatically targeted the shield generator domes on the Star Destroyers. They also launched fifty Runabout-class ships to fight the TIEs. Picard ordered the fleet to swarm the Imperial ships one at a time. Soon many Imperial ships were disabled and at least three were destroyed.

On Endor the rebel troops were surrounded by stormtroopers and scout troopers. 3PO edged around the side of a tree. "Hello, I say over there! Were you looking for me?"

"Bring those two down here" one Imperial officer said. The stormtroopers immediately obeyed and went to capture the droids. When they reached them one said "Freeze! Don't move."

"We surrender!" said 3PO.

Suddenly a battle cry went out from the Ewoks who attacked the stormtroopers. Horns from the Ewoks also sounded and two groups of archers fired on the Imperial troops. Then six 

phaser beams cut through the forest creating more havoc. Solo, Leia and the rebel troopers took advantage of the confusion and got their weapons back and started to fight the Imperials. The Ewoks began to retreat as the Empire's AT-STs began to march after them. Solo and Leia ran and took cover over by the bunker leading to the shield generator. "Solo to Munro, we need Chell over here now!" he said. Soon the blue-skinned being came running over to them. "Cover me!" he said. He got out his tricorder and went to work on the door. Within minutes the door was opened and the rebel troops got inside.

The Imperials, to busy trying to stop the Ewoks didn't notice the enemy troops getting into the bunker. The Hazard team also went in with Telsia and Korban staying just inside the entryway to keep the Imperials at bay.


	6. Chapter 5 The Battle Rages

Chapter 5- The Battle Rages

The rebel strike team was inside the shield generator planting charges, Solo ask for another charge which he placed on the ceiling and armed. The charges' countdowns began and they all ran away from the generator. "Move, Move MOVE!" yelled Solo. He crouched behind a bush and watched the shield generator explode.

In orbit above Endor the battle was also raging as TIEs and rebel starfighters fought each other in a deadly dance. Federation Runabout-class ships and some Class-2 Shuttles also fought the TIEs. The larger ships were exchanging fire as well. Federation ships causing some damage to the Imperial ships but still taking losses. The _Defiant_ swooped about in the fray taking out TIEs and strafing the Imperial Star Destroyers' hulls. Admiral Ackbar came over the comm. "The shield is down, commence attack on the Death Stars' main reactor."

"We're on our way." Calrissian said "Told you they'd do it." The _Millennium_ _Falcon_, _Defiant_ and several rebel fighters and Federation Runabouts converged on the battle station. They reached the surface and found the opening into the Death Star. The _Falcon_, _Defiant_ and rebel fighters and Runabouts rolled and dove in followed by several TIEs. "I'm going in." said Wedge. "Here goes nothing." Said Calrissian. "Take us in old man." Sisko ordered. The stream of rebel and federation fighters continued down into the depths of the station. Suddenly the rearmost rebel fighter exploded. They had TIEs on their tail. One of the Runabouts dropped back and fired aft torpedoes and destroyed one of the TIEs. Soon after that their sensors registered a split up ahead. "Sisko to Falcon recommend we split up and see if you can't get some fighters to follow you."

"Right, I'm on it. All rebel fighter brake to starboard at the split. _Defiant_ and Runabout _Mekong_ break to port."

They reached the split and the rebels turned right and the federation ships turned left. Most of the TIEs turned right but two TIE Interceptors turned left after the federation ships. On the Defiant O'Brian reported "Sir the main reactor is up ahead."

"Full stop. Sisko to _Mekong_ take out the power regulator on the north tower."

"Aye sir we're already on our way out."

The _Mekong_ climbed up and fired photon torpedoes at the regulator which subsequently exploded. The small ship circled the generator and headed out past the _Defiant_ at full impulse. The _Defiant_ which had suddenly stopped felt soft thumps as the two interceptors crashed into their shields.

"Mr. Worf, lock on quantum torpedoes."

"Target locked"

"Fire, then get us out of here Dax."

"Aye sir."

The _Defiant_ launched four quantum torpedoes at the reactor which made it explode. As soon as the torpedoes fired the Defiant wheeled about and headed back the way it came. The reactor exploded sending a wall of flame after the _Defiant_.

While the fighters were inside the Death Star Ackbar contacted Picard. "Captain we've got to give those fighters more time. Concentrate your fire on that Super Star Destroyer."

"Acknowledged Admiral"

"This is Captain Picard of the _Enterprise_ to all Federation ships; target all of your weapons onto the Super Star Destroyer at these coordinates. Fire at my command."

"The fleet has responded sir and their standing by."

"Fire."

The Super Star Destroyer Executor, the most powerful ship in the imperial fleet was rocked by multiple phaser bursts and photon torpedoes. Its shields held but a pair of Runabouts made a run at their shield generators and destroyed them. On the bridge one officer reported "Sir, we've lost our bridge deflector shield."

"Intensify forward fire; I don't want anything to get through." Its captain said

"Too late!" another officer said, pointing to a quantum torpedo being fired at the bridge.

Once the torpedo impacted the bridge, the mighty ship lost all control along with its shields and was soon pounded by phasers and torpedoes ripping through the hull. Captain Picard ordered his ship to cease fire. "Number One, lock on a tractor beam and have all ships prepare boarding parties. Admiral Ackbar would like to capture that ship if possible. Data what is the status of the _Executer_?"

"Sir the Executer has sustained heavy damage to its outer hull and I'm reading fluctuations in their life support, and weapons systems."

"Locate the secondary bridge of that ship and target transporters for that room. _Enterprise_ to Munro we have a new mission for you. We're going to beam you up to a Super Star Destroyer. We want you to take the secondary bridge. We'll have other boarding parties arriving there momentarily."

"Acknowledged sir we're done down here."

"Energize Mr. LaForge."

Aye sir, energizing" ten seconds passed "they're aboard sir."

"Good begin transporting the other teams and spread them out a little we don't want any choke points on board."

"Aye sir."


	7. Chapter 6 Endgame and Departure

Chapter 6- Endgame and departure

The Hazard team materialized in the secondary bridge. The Imperial officers stationed there tried to pull out their pistols but instead found the business ends of several phaser rifles pointed at them. "Surrender" said Munro

The lead Imperial officer raised his hands and signaled for everyone else to do the same. "Korban, police their weapons. Chell, see if you can't secure this bridge from the outside. We don't want them to make an attempt to take it back. Munro to _Enterprise_, we've taken the secondary bridge and have the crew secured."

"Nicely done Lieutenant. We have boarding parties throughout the ship; we're sending reinforcements to the bridge standby."

A moment later six boarding parties of five Starfleet personnel each materialized. Munro told them to take up positions around the secondary bridge.

On the _Enterprise_ Data reported "Sir, I'm picking up an energy surge from the Death Star's reactor, it appears the fighters were successful."

"Picard to Ackbar, the Death Star's reactor is going critical recommend we move away as fast as possible."

"Agreed Captain. All ships near the Death Star fall back now."

"Picard to all ships, move away from the station immediately, it's about to blow."

The rebel and Federation ships near the battle station immediately turned around and headed away from the station. Soon the _Defiant_ and _Millennium_ _Falcon_ were out of the Death Star and moving away at top speed. Soon afterwards, the Death Star blew up. The shockwave hit several fighters and ships, but only disabled some Federation ships due to their shields. The Battle for Endor was over.

Thanks to Starfleet the Rebel Alliance had fewer casualties and was able to capture six Imperial Star Destroyers including the _Executer_. The rest of the Imperial fleet fled the battle before being destroyed or captured. Picard and Ackbar met down on Endor and discussed their next move. I've received orders to pull our fleet out of this galaxy. But we will be leaving you will valuable technology: transporters, weapons, medical supplies, and our tactical database. We'll also leave some technical advisors to help integrate the technology with your ships."

"Thank you Captain Picard for all your help. I wish we could have met under other circumstances but I look forward to our next meeting." Said Ackbar.

The Federation fleet soon assembled and left the Endor system. They reached the wormhole and passed through it. Starfleet established several battle stations on the other side in case the Imperials try to stop aid from Starfleet.


End file.
